thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas L. Miller
Thomas L. Miller is a executive producer for Fuller House. Biography Thomas Miller started his career as assistant to director Billy Wilder. He also previously served as a development executive at Paramount and 20th Century Fox. In 1970, a year after starting the company with Edward K. Milkis, he co-created Nanny and the Professor with the late producer AJ Carothers. Prior to then, he was a writer of The Year of the Horse in 1966, and in 1969 he was in charge of development for The Immortal and did the same job in the 1970s for Weekend of Terror and Assault on the Wayne. He later wrote episodes for Nanny and the Professor and Me and the Chimp and co-created that show with Garry Marshall. Miller co-produced the feature films Silver Streak (1976) and Foul Play (1978) with Edward Milkis. Thomas L. Miller is co-founder of Miller-Milkis-Boyett Productions, along with Robert L. Boyett and Edward K. Milkis. Contribution |-|Season 1= * Our Very First Show, Again * Moving Day * Funner House * The Not-So-Great Escape * Mad Max * The Legend of El Explosivo * Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party * Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks * War of the Roses * A Giant Leap * Partnerships in the Night * Save the Dates * Love is in the Air |-|Season 2= * Welcome Back * Mom Interference * Ramona's Not-So-Epic First Kiss * Curse of Tanner Manor * Doggy Daddy * Fuller Thanksgiving * Girl Talk * A Tangled Web * Glazed and Confused * New Kids in the House * DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion * Nutcrackers * Happy New Year, Baby |-|Season 3= * Best Summer Ever * Break a Leg * Declarations of Independence * My Little Hickey * Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting * M-m-m-My Ramona * Say Yes to the Dress * Maybe Baby * Wedding or Not Here we Come * My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding * Troller Coaster * Fast Times at Bayview High * A Tommy Tale * Surrogate City * Soul Sisters * Happily Ever After * Fullers in a Fog * Here Comes the Sun |-|Season 4= * Oh My Santa * Big Night * A Sense of Purpose * Ghosted * No Escape * Angels' Night Out * President Fuller * Driving Mr. Jackson * Perfect Sons * Golden-Toe Fuller * It's Always Open * The Prom * Opening Night |-|Season 5= * Welcome Home, Baby to be Named Later * Hale's Kitchen * Family Business * Moms' Night Out * Ready Player Fuller * The Mayor's Bird * DJ's Amazing 40th Birthday Race * Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler * A Modest Proposal * If the Suit Fits * Three Weddings and a Musical * Cold Turkey * College Tours * Basic Training * Be Yourself, Free Yourself * The Nearlywed Game * Something Borrowed * Our Very Last Show, Again Selected Credits * Petrocelli (TV Series) '' * ''Happy Days (TV Series) * Laverne & Shirley (TV Series) * Angie (TV Series) * Goodtime Girls (TV Series) * Bosom Buddies (TV Series) '' * ''Joanie Loves Chachi (TV Series) * Valerie (TV Series) * Perfect Strangers (TV Series) * Full House (TV Series) * Going Places (TV Series) * Family Matters (TV Series) * Step by Step (TV Series) '' * ''The Family Man (TV Series) * Getting By (TV Series) * On Our Own (TV Series) * Meego (TV Series) * Two of a Kind (TV Series) Links * IMDb Category:Crew Category:Producers Category:Images Category:Season 1 Crew Category:Season 2 Crew Category:Season 3 Crew Category:Season 4 Crew Category:Season 5 Crew